


Drabble Rouser

by blancafic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-15 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19602253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/pseuds/blancafic
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by AoSFicnet's July True Drabble Challenge of 2019. Multiple prompts. Multiple ships. Multiple feels. All entries 100 words exactly, except where indicated as a double (200) or triple (300) drabble.





	1. "Do you trust me?" + Fitzsimmons

“Do you trust me?” the stranger asked.

Though she’d never met the man before, there was something in the watery blue of his eyes that made her feel instantly at ease. “Yes,” she said, without hesitation.

“Good. Because my Jemma is waiting for me in another universe and I need your help to get back to her.”

She couldn’t help but envy that other version of herself. Her life must have been considerably less lonely if this fascinating man was in it. He seemed so desperate, she knew she had no choice but to help him.

“What can I do?”


	2. "This is why I fell in love with you." + Bobbi/Piper

Piper let out a little whoop of victory. There were at least a dozen unconscious men on the ground at their feet. Though she’d only taken down four herself, she’d held her own in the fight.

“You good?” Bobbi was breathing a little heavily and Piper couldn’t stop staring.

“I’m great,” she said. “That was so hot.”

Bobbi put her hands on her hips and laughed. “Huh. Thought you were into Daisy.”

“Nah, she’s not my type.”

“What’s your type then?”

Piper smirked. “Tall, blonde, kickass.” 

“So what you’re saying is . . .”

“This is why I fell in love with you.”


	3. "It's lonely here without you." + Fitzsimmons

Jemma had spent the whole day on her feet, meeting, greeting, and covertly evaluating potential candidates for faculty positions at the newly re-established SHIELD Academy. She’d just kicked off her shoes and thrown herself onto the hotel bed when her phone rang. 

“Fitz,” she said, sighing. She wouldn’t have answered for anyone else.

“How’s the conference going?” His cheerful tone was endearing and annoying at the same time.

“It’s lonely here without you.”

Before he could reply, there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, there he was, phone in hand, eyes sparkling.

“I missed you too.”


	4. "Is that a new perfume?" + Fitzsimmons

Something drew him to the lab, a primal scent like nothing he’d ever encountered before. It had to do with Simmons, he knew that much, but he was finding it difficult to think clearly.

“Fitz,” Simmons said breathily. “Perfect timing. I could use your help.”

It was a struggle to keep from grabbing and kissing her right there. “Is that a new perfume?”

“Not exactly. I’ve been experimenting with pheromones.”

“Ah.” It was just an experiment, that was a relief.

“The solution activates when two people are compatible.” Did she look a little flushed?

He smiled knowingly. “Works brilliantly, then.”


	5. "It's lonely here without you." + Philinda (double)

Dear May,

I hope this letter finds you well. I’m handwriting it because typing is a challenge these days, what with the one hand and all. 

Daisy is busy with her new Inhuman friends, and I’m happy she’s found a cause, but SHIELD isn’t her first priority anymore and that stings a bit. Still no trace of Simmons and Fitz is handling it as poorly as you’d expect. Bobbi is frustrated with her slow recovery, and Hunter is, well, Hunter. Even Mack has been keeping his distance. I think he still feels bad about the hand thing, no matter how many times I remind him that his quick thinking saved my life. Better to lose a hand than a whole person, right? Wow, did I just get poetic on you? I have been thinking a lot about losing things lately. What can I say? It’s lonely here without you. 

Anyway, that’s the update. I may just keep writing you these letters until you come back. Yes, that is a threat. Take your time, just not too much. SHIELD needs you. Sorry, that’s a cop out. It’s true, but what I really mean to say is I need you.

Love,  
Phil


	6. "You're one hell of a guy." + Fitzsimmons (double)

“Thanks for coming to get me.”

Jemma’s words were slurred and her steps unsteady. He could smell the gin on her breath as she leaned into his side for support.

“No problem, Simmons.”

“I can always count on you.”

He was impressed she’d managed to make the call in her condition. It was a good thing she had, though. He did not like the look of that guy at the bar. Not at all.

He wanted to ask her how she’d managed to get herself drunk in an off-campus bar with some random guy, but that could wait. She’d probably charmed her way in. She claimed she liked following rules, but he knew better. Jemma only followed the rules she agreed with.

He brought her home, sat her down on his bed, took off her shoes and helped her climb under the covers. Then he placed a waste basket near her head and a glass of water on the nightstand.

“Fitz,” he heard her say from his spot on the couch. “You’re one hell of a guy, you know that?”

He smiled to himself in the dark. He didn’t know what she meant, but he was glad she thought so.


	7. "Of course I remembered!" + Daisy & Mack

Mack finds her sitting on the bed in her assigned quarters. Daisy hasn’t spent much time here, hasn’t personalized the space yet, but settling in has never been her thing. He can tell she’s already itching to leave. He’ll sit down with her later and explain why she can’t. 

For now he has a different purpose.

“Grabbed this from the Zephyr.” He hands her the plastic hula doll and her eyes light up. “Thought you might want her back.”

“Wow, you remembered!”

“Of course I remembered, Tremors. Wherever she is, that’s your home.”

She smiles and he knows she understands.


	8. "So that's it? It's over?" + Quakerider (double)

Robbie turns to her as the credits roll. “So that’s it? It’s over?”

They’ve been binging old TV shows for hours now, snuggled together under a blanket on his couch. And though it’s a pretty comfy couch and he’s all warm and solid next to her, it’s not exactly what she had in mind when she suggested a night of “Netflix and chill.”

“Yeah. That’s all the episodes they’ve made so far I’m afraid.” She clicks the remote and the TV turns black.

“Oh. Okay. That’s cool, I guess.” He tries, and fails, not to look too disappointed. It’s frustratingly adorable.

She distracts him with a kiss, hoping to make her original intentions for the evening clear. He reciprocates eagerly and they make out for a few delicious minutes before he breaks away, his expression serious. “Can I ask you something?”

She takes a moment to answer, unsure of what is coming and wondering whether she can handle it. “Yeah. Of course.”

“Do you think they could get the cast back for like a movie or something? I mean, they can’t just leave it like that.”

She rolls her eyes, climbs off his lap, and picks up the remote again.


	9. "Is that my shirt?" + Fitzsimmons (triple)

The Bus was equipped with more technological wonders than he could have dreamed, but a washing machine wasn’t one of them. Which was how he found himself alone with Simmons in the coin-operated laundry room of a Bangkok hotel during a brief respite between missions. They’d grown tired of doing their washing up in the sink.

After filling the machine with their clothes and powder, Jemma pulled her jumper over her head and tossed it in with the rest. Much to his relief, she was wearing an oversized, all-too-familiar heather-grey SHIELD Academy T-shirt underneath. But his relief was short lived, for the next thing he knew she was peeling off her jeans and throwing them in too. She dropped a few coins in the slot and water started trickling in.

His throat felt suddenly dry. Usually he managed to overlook the fact that Jemma was a girl, and an attractive one at that, but when confronted with so much bare skin it was hard to ignore.

“Is that my shirt?” he managed to croak out.

She blushed and, god help him, it made her look even lovelier. “Oh, um. Yes. Did you want it back?”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Nah, keep it. Looks better on you anyway.”

“I mostly just sleep in it.”

Well that didn’t help. He had to change the subject, fast. “You hungry? I think I saw some vending machines next to the lift.”

“Ooh yes, I’m starving.”

He fled the laundry room, grateful for some distance to clear his head. These inappropriate thoughts about his best friend were creeping in more and more lately. Maybe it was the excitement of being in the field, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was about to change. And he wasn’t ready for it.


	10. "Give me a chance." + Quakerider (triple)

She’d know that silhouette anywhere, even if she hadn’t spotted a certain black Charger parked around the corner. Lit by the halogen glow of the street lamp above, his form seems to be surrounded by a halo of light. The irony isn’t lost on her.

The honey-sweet scent of the jacaranda trees mixes with the smell of grilled corn and something grittier. Los Angeles is the closest thing she’s ever had to a home town. Sometimes she misses it.

His back is to her as he speaks with a street vendor, but she can tell the moment he realizes she’s there by the way his spine stiffens and his head tilts to the starless sky.

“I can explain,” he says, without turning around.

“Not necessary.”

“Give me a chance.” Now he does turn to her. His eyes are black as coal, smoldering, pleading.

She shoves her hands into her jacket pockets. “Gabe told me you were back. Wish I’d heard it from you.”

“He said you were in space. Whatever that means.”

“It means I was in space. But I’m back now.”

“For how long?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I asked you first.” He smiles, and it’s such a rare and precious sight she can’t help but smile back. “You hungry?”

He hands her a paper tray with an ear of corn covered in a crunchy, bright red substance.

“What is this?” she says, almost laughing.

“Elote con Takis.” He nods to the vendor, who grins proudly. “You like spicy food, right?”

“Yeah. Love it.” She mentioned it once. She can’t believe he remembers.

He takes another for himself and invites her to sit with him on the curb, which she does. As they eat in silence, shoulders touching, mouths burning, she pretends this might actually last.


	11. "I'm going to kill you!" + Quakerider

“Hey, wake up. We’ve got a mission.”

Daisy yanks open the blinds, letting the early morning sunshine flood the bedroom. Robbie grumbles something unintelligible from underneath a pillow. He was out late patrolling last night, but that’s not her problem. She warned him.

“You wanted to be part of SHIELD. Now let’s go.”

“Changed my mind. Go away.”

She reaches out her hand and the bed shakes violently, spilling Robbie out onto the hardwood floor with an undignified “oompf.” She can’t help but laugh.

“I’m going to kill you!” he warns, laughing along as he chases her down the hall.


	12. "Stop being so cute." + Mackelena

He always comes to her room late at night and leaves before dawn. It’s funny how he thinks this makes them any less conspicuous. Tonight he seems troubled, more than usual, so she asks him what’s wrong.

“You’ve got to stop eyeing me in briefings,” he tells her. “People will notice.”

“Then stop being so cute,” she says, leaning up on her toes to kiss his jaw. “Besides, everyone knows. For the leader of a spy organization, you’re terrible at deception.”

His shoulders slump. It’s a sore point.

“Don’t be like that, Turtle Man. It’s what I love about you.”


	13. "I'm pregnant." + Quakerider (double)

Every month Daisy spends a weekend out of town. Robbie doesn’t know where she goes and doesn’t ask. He figures she’ll explain when she’s ready. Sometimes she comes home with drawings that go up on the fridge for a while. They’re just some kid’s scribblings, but she never talks about them.

This time she comes back with a picture of two stick figures holding hands, one of which has orange flames around its head.

“Is that supposed to be me?” he asks, pointing at the figure as she affixes it to the fridge with a chili pepper magnet.

“What gave it away?”

The other figure has a rounded stomach with another tiny stick figure inside it.

“And is this you? What’s that right there?” He points to the bump.

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” He shakes his head, oblivious. “I’m pregnant.”

“You are? Daisy!”

He moves to hug her, but she stops him. “Not yet, doofus. This is the future.”

He’s confused and surprisingly disappointed, but it all fades away when she leans in and kisses him soundly.

“Might as well get started making this prophecy come true,” she whispers, taking his hand and leading them out of the kitchen.


	14. "Oh, are you ticklish?" + Fitzsimmons

Sneaking a peek into the nursery, Jemma found Fitz bent over the changing table, ten tiny toes in his hands.

“Oh, are you ticklish?” he whispered.

She wanted to tell him newborns aren’t ticklish. They don’t process touch the way we do. The sensation their daughter was reacting to was purely internal, not connected to any external stimulation.

These were scientific facts, but in that moment she wasn’t a scientist. In that moment, her heart spoke louder than her head. And so, instead of telling him any of this, she joined her family in the nursery, smiling softly to herself.


End file.
